


35. Before dawn: Alex Skarsgard returns a favor for Luke Evans

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	35. Before dawn: Alex Skarsgard returns a favor for Luke Evans

_**Before dawn: Alex Skarsgard returns a favor for Luke Evans**_  
[backdated to early January, 2012; takes place just a few hours after [this sleepy encounter](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/8754.html)]

 

Alex wakes in an unfamiliar place, and he can't recognize any furniture or cues in the darkness. But the warm body he's sprawled over in the bed... oh yeah, he knows that body. Knows his lover's scent. Carefully, so as not to wake Luke, he eases out of the bed with a smile and quietly shuts the bathroom door behind him. Washing up, he stares at himself in the mirror, surprised by the thin layer of dried come on his skin. It's been a long time since he came in his sleep, and his hands were both clean... Grinning suddenly, he pieces together what happened. God, he loves his boy.

He can't even remember when he showered last, and so he takes care of that quickly, brushing his teeth as well. The digital clock by the bedside reads 2:07, and he wonders what time Luke has the alarm set for. It doesn't really matter anyway; Alex has no intention of getting up then. But as for right now... He slips under the covers and gently spreads his lover's thighs, then presses a slick finger inside Luke's hole.

Deeply asleep, Luke moans, instinctively shifting onto that finger, his legs spreading a little wider.

His boy's unconscious response is everything Alex could want. He preps Luke slowly, taking his time here in the darkness and breathing his lover in, savoring this unhurried moment when he can focus on Luke completely. Three fingers, and he gently twists them to rub against Luke's prostate, ducking his head to breathe kisses over his boy's throat.

The touch to his prostate half wakes Luke and he shivers, hole clamping down tight around Alex's fingers before he relaxes again, keeping his eyes closed, losing himself in the feeling. He whimpers needfully, rocking his hips to fuck himself on Alex's fingers, unable to help the movement, the desire coiling tight at the base of his spine.

 _Fuck yes_. Alex pulls back just enough to slick a layer of lube onto his cock. He bends one of Luke's knees up, making room for himself between his lover's thighs, then sucks one of Luke's nipples into his mouth as he pushes inside him.

Luke cries out, quickly shoving a fist into his mouth as he brings the other knee up, making more room for Alex. It hurts but god, it's so good. "Yes, please," he whispers before shoving his knuckles back into his mouth, all too aware of their neighbours.

Alex groans, trying to muffle the sound against Luke's throat. "Too long," he whispers, like it's been years since they've been together. He rocks his hips, working his way deeper and then even deeper. "Fucking love being inside you."

"Oh, ohgod," Luke moans as Alex bottoms out. "Fuck." He nods. "Need this, need you so much..." he whispers, still lost in the dark and the warmth and the bulk of Alex's body, covering him, moving over him, inside him, owning him.

Turning his head, Alex captures Luke's mouth for a kiss, his tongue moving in the same slow rhythm as his hips. It's so easy in the quiet night to feel like nothing else exists, nothing but this moment between the two of them.

Whimpering into Alex's mouth, Luke runs his hands over his sir's back and shoulders, unable to stop touching him, needing him, wanting him deep and then deeper, every slow slick glide so fucking perfect he could almost cry.

Gradually Alex picks up the pace, his need rising, intensifying. He nips at Luke's throat then kneels up between his lover's thighs, eyes fixed on his boy's face in the dimness as he thrusts deep inside him. "Touch yourself," he orders softly, his breathing growing harsh. "Come with me."

Luke wraps his fingers around his aching cock and strokes, instantly on edge, waiting for that second when he feels Alex's cock throb inside him, his hips hitch, and then he's coming, coming so hard it steals his breath away, thick hot jets spattering his stomach and chest.

"God, yes." Alex moans against Luke's neck, trying to smother the sound. Fuck, there's no other feeling as good as this in the world: coming inside his boy with no barriers between them, and feeling Luke's pleasure at the same time. "Yes." He kisses Luke, licking softly into his mouth.

"Mm." Luke licks back, letting their tongues tangle, opening completely to Alex. "I love you. I missed you so much," he whispers.

"Missed you," Alex murmurs. "Love you." He's not scoring any points for originality, but right now he's still just trying to achieve a fraction of physical separation between them, if only so that he can move to his back and roll Luke on top of him. He likes it this way, Luke sprawled all over him in a way that says he's never going to let Alex go. Alex needs it.

Sighing softly, Luke relaxes completely, ignoring the mess he's made between them. He's too tired and too comfortable and simply too well-fucked to care. "Now that you're back, I'm never going to let you go," he mumbles against the crook of Alex's shoulder, mostly joking. Mostly.

"Good. I want to be your prisoner," Alex teases, grinning. He drags the blanket up to cover Luke's back, then slips his arms around his lover and holds him tight.  



End file.
